Advances in communication technology has allowed businesses, machines, and individuals to perform transactions online (e.g., over the Internet), including financial transactions. In an attempt to secure confidential and/or sensitive information during these online transactions, authentication and authorization is used. Authentication is the process of determining whether a person is the actual person they are asserting themselves to be, or whether the device is the actual device being used to perform the transaction. A common type of authentication is based on logon passwords or other credentials, which may be subject to fraud. On the user side, an occurrence of fraud (e.g., compromised financial data, monetary loss, identity theft, and so on) has been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the organizational or network side, fraud is an on-going concern during the online transaction.